Fighter
by ronniekins77
Summary: Lucius Malfoy receives a letter from a girl he used to know. Written Aug. 2004. Slightly AU.


**A/N: **Written in August of 2004. _Kind of_ AU, and inspired by Christina Aguilera's 'Fighter', in case you can't tell. LOL.

--

After all you put me through, you think I despise you. But in the end, I want to thank you, because it made me that much stronger.

I can't believe how much you've changed me. You transformed me from a talkative chatter box with pent up energy into a intuitive person full of life. You transformed a shy girl into a girl who says anything when it comes to her mind. You made me calmer. Confident. Smart.

You made me better.

When I found that diary along with my books in my cauldron, I thought it was a gift from my mum and dad. I didn't know it was a trap. A trap to make the poor rich with lies, the young grown with power, and the innocent evil.

So I confided in the diary. I told it my fears, my hopes, my dreams...I poured it into it, not knowing that I would bring back the horror that had been extinguished for eleven years.

Soon, I began to do things, bad things. Without knowing it. People were being Petrified left and right, roosters were being killed, and paint was being splattered over the walls. I was in a daze, no longer knowing right from wrong, just doing what I was ordered. Like a soldier.

You made me a soldier. A soldier that never breaks, never yields, a soldier that fights for what is right. Does that please you?

Probably not.

But I'm glad you did it.

If it wasn't for all you tried to do, I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through. I held on, through it all. As my body became weak, and my brain began to shut down, in my heart and soul, I was strong. I didn't give in. I wouldn't let myself go. In the part of my mind I still had left, an image of all the things I held dear danced.

Happily.

And I knew I would make it.

I'm glad I had that experience, because now I have a sense of who I am. A fighter.

I look back on that time in my life and I apply it to everyday things. It makes me that much stronger, makes me work a little bit harder, makes me that much wiser. So thanks for making me a fighter.

Every day, I relive the ordeal, and I wonder how I would have turned out if it hadn't happened. I would have been weak. If I hadn't been put through so much trauma at such a young age, I would be invisible. Not a sign of hope. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have changed, and I wouldn't have had the strength to go on.

If you had known that putting me through all that shit would have helped shape my character, you probably wouldn't have bothered. If you had known then that I would've defeated you in the end, you wouldn't have started it all.

Let me tell you a little bit about my life now. I'm twenty, and I'm an Unspeakable. Funny, isn't it? I kept secrets all throughout my first year at Hogwarts, and now I'm getting paid to do it! I guess you could say first year was great training. Thanks for that. Now, I work on cases that deal with putting the whole lot of you behind bars.

Also, may I just say that the experience has brought me closer to The Boy I Love? I think you know exactly who I'm talking about. We've both grown, thanks to you. Oh yeah, and now you can be modest. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named can be named very freely now. I prefer Tom Riddle, none of that Lord Voldemort bull.

What kind of a name is Lord Voldemort anyway?

You know what? You and your lot actually helped the whole wizarding community, because if it wasn't for all of your torture, we wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down.

If any other person decides that they're going to try and take over us all, and force evil and havoc upon us, they've got another thing coming. We're just as ruthless as you.

I'm just as ruthless as you.

Happy?

You made me learn a little bit faster. After all, it's not every day an eleven year old is given rein of the castle to set basilisks on half-bloods. It's not every day an eleven year old is given that responsibility, is it?

The whole thing has made my skin a little bit thicker, and it makes me that much smarter.

So thanks for making me a fighter.

Yes, I know I'm being repetitive, but that's the kind of thing that happens during letter writing, so deal with it.

Let me say it again. I AM A FIGHTER.

I'll fight my whole life. I won't stop. I refuse to stop. Though your leader is gone doesn't mean that others aren't still out there. But know this. I will get every single one of you. I will.

All of you vermin will be in Azkaban before I die, I promise you.

I'm not a pathetic little girl anymore.

Thanks to you.

Sincerely,

Ginny Weasley


End file.
